


Popping Cheap Champagne

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Popping Cheap Champagne

"So I have this idea." Gabe sprawls across the bed and smiles up at William. It's a dangerous smile, one that William is wary of even as much as it excites him. "It's an amazing idea. I think you're going to like it."

"I never like your ideas."

" _Mike_ never likes my ideas. My ideas make _you_ all tingly inside." Gabe turns over onto his stomach and looks at William where he's sitting on the floor under the window. He's smoking the weed Gabe brought with him with love from Travis.

"The pot makes me all tingly inside."

"Are you going to listen to my idea or not?" Gabe pouts, which is the most ridiculous look for him, but it also makes William's insides twist a little with warmth and want. Nothing's happened between them since they toured with Midtown, and even that was mostly just making out, a few hand jobs, and Gabe asking Pete, the resident expert, about statutory rape ages for each state they hit. William qualified in every one. When they got together to write after Midtown fell apart, Gabe was too fucked up to do anything but bury himself in words, so that's what they did. He told William his vision - his _fucking_ vision - and William just watched while he wrote like a man possessed, scathing painful words that eventually became pop. Pain wrapped in bubblegum and as filling as cotton candy.

"What's your idea?" William takes a hit and holds it, eventually blowing smoke toward the open window. If Mike comes home and smells it, he'll be pissed that William didn't save it to share.

"I'm gonna make you a star."

"You are, huh? Is that what you tell all the girls?"

"That's what Pete tells all the girls. That's what I'm telling you."

"Ha. Pete told me that too. Actually, he said I was a star, I just had to get out there and show everyone."

"Well, sometimes Pete is right. But I'm actually going to do it. The song we wrote. The one you actually get credit for helping with."

"It's the one I did help with."

"You helped with a couple The basement one."

"Ah, yes. Stalking, date rape, and non-consensual video-taping at it's finest." He twists his mouth in a wry grin. "Mainstream snuff porn."

"You are a harsh, bitter old man, Bilvy." Gabe reaches out, waving for the blunt. "Share."

"Travie sent it for me."

"For _us_."

"You said it was for me." He takes another hit and holds it, trying not to cough or laugh as Gabe crawls off the bed, looking for all the world like some sort of baby giraffe or something.

"Gimme."

William shakes his head and tries to hold it out of Gabe's reach, but Gabe just straddles his lap and kisses him. William gasps and Gabe catches the smoke, his hand on the back of William's head to keep them together. When Gabe pulls back and smiles, William blinks a few times and licks his lips. "Was that your awesome idea?"

"One of my better ones, but not the one I wanted to talk to you about."

Gabe's not heavy by any means, mostly skin and bones and ready for a trip to Uruguay so his abuela can fatten him up, but he feels solid on William's thighs. "Are you ever going to tell me what that one is?" His voice sounds strange to his ears, slightly raspy from the weed, but also in the wrong octave. Gabe does shit to his brain and his body and his everything.

"I want to license a song."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Warner. They're producing a movie. It's going to be complete crap, but it's got Samuel L. Jackson in it. And I know people that know his people..."

"How do you know people?"

"That's not important."

"Which means you slept with someone." Gabe smiles and leans in and kisses the tip of William's nose. William swats him away and Gabe shifts back, settling more comfortably on William's lap. "Also if Samuel L. Jackson is in it, it can't be _complete_ crap."

"It's marginally crap. But the thing is that it's going to do well in the box office, and so I gave them a song. For the soundtrack."

"Which song? Our song?" William smacks Gabe on the arm. "You sold our song to some cheesy movie?"

"A cheesy movie that's going to make a shitload of money. Also what do you think my new schtick is if not cheesy?"

"Yeah, but why _our_ song?"

"William. Money. Exposure. Screw my demo. I sing. You sing. Travie raps. Pete said we can have Maja Ivarsson. We rerecord it, we throw some snake shit into it, rename   
it, make a video. We are _golden_."

"If I sing, I'm singing in my range, not yours."

"Fine. Fine. You can be fucking Celine Dion as far as I'm concerned. Just say yes."

"I don't..." Gabe cuts him off with another kiss, this one not about shotgunning. This one is slow and deliberate. It's Gabe's hands on his face, tilting his head, guiding him for the best angle as he deepens it, fucking his tongue slowly into William's mouth. When Gabe finally pulls back, William feels like he's smoked something stronger than Travie's finest. "O-oh."

"Are you playing hard to get, Beckett, or do you have some reservations about this?"

"I have never in my life played hard to get where you're concerned." He runs his tongue over his lower lip, feeling how swollen it is after Gabe's kiss. "People are going to think I'm in Cobra Starship, not, you know, my actual band."

"We'll bill it as the super group. We'll do Warped together and you can guest star in my set. I'll come into yours and sing one of your dirty songs with you. Say yes." He kisses him again, and William's pretty sure he's stopped breathing.

"Don't you need superstars to be a super group?"

"Quit arguing with me." He bites William's lower lip. "It's exposure for your band. It'll make us money for both sales and songwriting, and if I'm going to get shit for selling out, I might as well actually _sell out_."

"Kissing me to get me to agree with you is really dirty pool, you know." He's not actually complaining, but he feels better when he gets the last word. Of course, he's talking to Gabe Saporta.

"If I were trying to get you to agree with me, I'd do more than kiss you. I know you're a stubborn little shit." He kisses him again, and rests his hands on William's hips, his thumbs slipping beneath his shirt to rub warm circles on his skin.

"Like what?"

"Mmm." He bends his head to nuzzle William's neck. "Pretty sure you're legal now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he whispers breathlessly as Gabe's teeth sink in. "In all fifty states."


End file.
